Markov
Background Markov is the chief warden at the Chornya Cholmi maximum security prison in Russia. He played a minor role in Undisputed II: Last man standing, and later returned in a brief appearance in the Undisputed III: Redemption and in Boyka: Undisputed. He was portrayed by Valentin Ganev. Storyline Undisputed II: Last man Standing Markov was first seen watching Boyka's fight against Arkady Davic. He was the warden of the prison that time and he was the associate of the mob boss Gaga. In the time when George Chambers arrived in the prison due to being framed for illegal drug trafficking, Markov welcomes him to the place stating that he was once a fan of Chambers' boxing career. Markov then hinted to Chambers that they have an underground prison match which Markov planned in secret to set him in a match against their current prison fighting champion, Yuri Boyka. After Boyka instigated the fight with Chambers, Markov was reprimanded by Boyka due to intervening their which Markov states that Boyka is only allowed to fight Chambers in the ring. In the night, Markov orders his chief Guard Alexi to tell Chambers that he needs to talk to him but Chambers respond by beating several guards in his cell as a result, Chambers was brought in his office in restraint. Markov then discusses to Chambers that he can stay in the prison for a short time if he accepts Markov's offer in fighting Boyka. Several hours later after Chambers refused Markov's offer, he was forced to work in the underground sewers where he works for the cripple old man named Crot. The next day, after accepting Gaga's offer, Chambers went to fight against Boyka but was defeated after drinking a water bottle with a sparked drug. After the fight, Markov was confronted by Chambers by stating that the match was biased and tells him that about the deal with Gaga that if he fights Boyka, he will be then set free. Markov, however, denies about the agreement which leads Chambers to punch him in rage. In result, Markov orders his guards to put Chambers in the pole to punish him for his acts. Gaga reprimanded him for punishing Chambers without his idea and gives Chambers a chance to have his second match with Boyka. Markov is later seen watching Chambers' fight with Boyka and when Chambers finally won, he rejoices with Gaga in the end. He was last seen in the film talking to Chambers about Crot's release which he initially agrees. Undisputed III: Redemption Markov first appears watching a prison match with Gaga and after the match, Markov is discussing with Gaga about the upcoming prison Spetz tournament which is an expansion of Gaga's series of prison fighting match. As Gaga dropped a bill, he orders the janitor to pick it out for him but the janitor refuses. Gaga, then asks if that janitor is indeed Boyka whom he confirmed. Markov was last seen watching Boyka's fight with Dolor the tournament in a television whom he enjoys much like the other inmates in the prison. Boyka: Undisputed/Undisputed IV Markov played a small role in the fourth film where he was first seen surprised of Koshmar's arrival to his prison to fight the match with his fighter. His fighter, however, was determined to fight Koshmar but the fighter was defeated possibly beaten to death by Koshmar. Markov is later seen near the end of the film where he watches Boyka's fight with Koshmar. He might have heard about Boyka's whereabouts in Russia and he is probably invited by Zourab to arrest Boyka once the final match is over. Category:Prison Warden